Weddings of Future Past
by Wobbuffet64
Summary: Sakura and Leo's wedding is taking place in one day and Corrin, the person who helped set it all up, is nervous of what could go wrong. Only one person seems fit to help calm him down. That person is his wife, Soleil. (M!Corrin x Soleil) (Leo x Sakura) (Oneshot)


Perhaps being calm was a trait most envied for moments like these. In a tree stood a house and in said house stood a woman. Or rather, sat a woman; a red haired woman who sat on a red velvet chair to be exact. She was staring at a spell book that had recently been recommended to him by his best friend, Ophelia. However, the woman, Soleil, who was scanning the book, was not alone. Corrin, her husband, stood in the room as well. Well to be more specific, he was moving along in the room. Yes, while she examined the book, he was pacing around the room, his barefoot feet pushing against the hard wood floor only to eventually be greeted by the plush feeling of a carpet. No words were spoken, with tension so thick you could cut it with the Yato, or any other sword for that matter. As if the tension wasn't strong enough, Corrin's movement came to a halt which, in turn, caused Soleil to look up from the spell book she was investigating.

"I'm nervous," Corrin said, turning towards Soleil.

"I can tell," she responded.

"No, I mean, really nervous."

"Yeah…It's written all over your face," she explained with a clear look of worry on her face.

"Damn, is it that obvious?"

Soleil slowly nodded causing Corrin to let out a rather large sigh, clearly annoyed at the effect his worry had on his wife.

"I just hope everything goes right tomorrow," he stated.

Soleil, hearing this wish, got up out of his seat and slowly embraced her husband. As if like magic, it felt like some of Corrin's stress just went away. Disintegrating without a trace into the strong winds of the night.

Pulling away, Corrin looked deep into Soleil's eyes before finally saying, "Maybe I'm worrying too much."

This caused Soleil to laugh which, in turn, caused Corrin to smile. Seeing as Soleil's warm chuckles of pure joy were always intoxicating to him, it's understandable why such an emotion was the perfect inhibitor for Corrin to gain an overwhelming sense of peace and comfort. But no so long after, the worry he had struck back down onto him, like lighting in an open field.

"I just want Leo and Sakura to be happy," he explained, his face now converting back into a glum frown.

"And they will be! You don't need to worry, Sweetheart," Soleil stated, her face reverting back to its worried look. "This is going to be the best wedding that Nohr and Hoshido have ever seen!"

"But what if either Leo or Sakura doesn't like it?"

"You already know Sakura will like anything you create and Leo could be stuck in a basement and still be happy so long as she's by his side. So why wouldn't they like it? Heck, why wouldn't they love it?"

"Something could go wrong…"

"I really, really doubt that"

"But it would be terrible if something did happen. I've worked so long on this…"

"Exactly! You've worked so long that there is no way anything can get screwed up."

Corrin thought about this before strolling over to his bed and slumping down.

"I still can't help but feel nervous," he stated.

Soleil, hearing this as well as having an overall lack of filter, proclaimed, "You weren't even this nervous about our wedding."

Corrin turned to look at Soleil, "That is not true at all. I was crazy nervous, I had so many nightmares!"

"About what?"

"About you leaving me at the altar."

"And just why would I miss out on a life with a cutie like you?"

"I wish you would stop calling me that."

"What? Cutie? C'mon, I'm just telling the truth. By the way, you haven't answered my question yet."

"Well, I thought I was too weird for you."

"Everybody's weird, Corrin! Heck, I flirted for half my life and ended up in a whole world of trouble."

"Because you flirted with the wrong person?"

"Because I made my dad jealous to the point where he began competing with me to see who could be the best when it came to chatting up cute girls."

"Ah…well…I just feel strange. Being a dragon could be a part of it. Maybe being royalty for three kingdoms. Or maybe because I live in a treehouse."

Soleil looked at her husband in disbelief after what he just stated before going off on a tangent, "First, being a dragon is not only to coolest thing ever, it's also the hottest thing ever."

Hearing this caused Corrin's face to go a little red, possibly remembering the late nights they spent not too long ago. Where they were wrapped in each other's arms and could care less about the world around them, only caring about each other.

"Second, being royalty three separate times is not only great because you had so many experiences; it's also the best thing to put on a resume ever!

To this, Corrin slightly nodded, almost correcting Soleil by stating that if someone was royalty for three kingdoms they wouldn't have a reason to get a job, but then realizing that he was looking too deeply into it.

"And I mean, come on, I'm living out one of my childhood dreams by living in a treehouse!"

And with this, Corrin let out a slight chuckle, as if he forgot one of the reasons why he married his wife only to remember seconds later.

"Yeah, well…it's only natural for someone to get nervous for a wedding," Corrin stated.

"True. But this isn't your wedding," Soleil reminded him.

"Yeah…"

"I think this will be the second best wedding this world has ever seen," Soleil proclaimed.

"Let me take a wild guess at what the first one is."

"Ours, of course!"

"That wedding was a near disaster," Corrin recalled vividly.

"It was not!" pouted Soleil, faking offense.

"I'd say it was."

"Name one thing that went wrong," Soleil challenged.

"You literally flirted with a girl while walking down to the altar."

"Oh right…..your face was hilarious!"

"Maybe…but it could not match your face after the seventh person in a row asked if you were duping me in some sick kind of prank," Corrin recalled.

"Touché"

"But, I cannot lie…It was a pretty hilarious time," said with a whimsical smile on his face

"Oh yeah, what was so funny?" Soleil pondered.

"Let's see…Your father flirted with a girl only to be dragged off by your mother, by his hair no less!"

"Oh yeah," Soleil said as she recalled the choice words her mother had for her father after his little stunt as Soleil ducked behind Corrin to avoid looking at her father.

"And Odin was depressed for the first half of the ceremony because he wasn't allowed to give us our vows."

"I actually felt really bad for him. Ophelia said that he was down in the dumps for a week afterwards."

"And to top it all off, Azura was supposed to sing for the ceremony but lost her voice the night before, so we had to get a replacement."

"I don't see the big deal there, but then again, I can't remember who sung in her place."

"Takumi…"

"Oh! Well that's not so bad-"

"-and Leo…"

"Wait, what?"

"They were forced to do a duet together."

Soleil's eyes widened, as if suddenly recalling the "performance" they had been so lucky to witness. Soleil then asked her next question with slight hesitation before doing so.

"Were they off-key?"

"Horribly."

"Well…it couldn't have been much worse right."

She immediately regretted saying that.

"Azama booed them, Arthur went outside because he couldn't take the noise only to be struck by lightning, and when Setsuna went to check on him she fell into a pit trap."

"Why on earth can I not remember any of this?"

"Probably because you were asleep."

"Oh."

Corrin couldn't hold back his large, dopey smile after seeing the moment of realization hit his wife like a tidal wave on a sandy shore.

"Was it obvious?"

"Well…you were snoring."

"Loudly?"

"Very much so."

To this, Soleil shook her head in disbelief at the fact that she slept through her own wedding.

"If it makes you feel any better," Corrin said with a smirk that rivaled Soleil's, "While you were sleeping, you looked pretty cute."

And to this, Soleil's face went back to her signature smirk, "Aw, that's so sweet of you!"

"I think what's sweeter was the fact that I held you up while you had your little snooze fest. Had I not caught you, we would have spent our honeymoon in a medical tent."

"And the romantic moment is ruined"

"Ah…sorry."

Corrin took a moment to gulp down a glass of tap water that had been idly sitting on his side table before he continued.

"To be honest with you, though, I actually really liked all the crazy shenanigans that went down. It made it all the more special in my book."

"Yeah, it really was great," Soleil claimed, despite being asleep for part of it.

"Indeed."

Soleil then looked at Corrin, deep into his eye. When Corrin noticed this, Soleil smiled. It wasn't her typical smirk; it was a warm, gentle smile that Corrin could look at for hours on end.

"You feeling better about tomorrow," Soleil asked, knowing that if Corrin didn't focus on a problem it would end up clearing away from his head.

"Much better," he replied, with a sincere grin.

"Well good, when you're stressed you aren't fun to be around."

"Yeah…that's true," he admitted.

"Plus it makes you look so unattractive"

And just like that, Corrin's face was back to being tomato red.

"Was that really necessary?" Corrin asked, looking at his wife with wide eyes.

"No," she began with a sly, semi-tired look on face, "but then again neither is this," Soleil stated as she pushed Corrin to the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him square on the mouth before snuggling into his chest as though he was a pillow sent from heaven.

Before Corrin could even object, or even process what just occurred, she was already knocked out cold.

 _How does she do that?_

But, despite the fact that he couldn't move and still not being able to comprehend the fact that anything could fall asleep that fast, Corrin was undeniably happy. He felt at peace, no longer afraid of the incoming day. And, before he could think about anything that could go wrong tomorrow, he too had drifted out of consciousness.


End file.
